


Bring Corruption To All That You Touch

by mistyegg



Series: Midnight Oil [12]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Song: The World Was Wide Enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: Prompt: Most vivid amongst the memories of his home town.





	Bring Corruption To All That You Touch

**Author's Note:**

> title from take a bow by muse

The day his mother died was decidedly one of the worst one of his life. 

The worst part of it, despite it’s harrowing end, was her voice getting weaker every day. She began to stop singing to him first, them little sentences went to soft words and then nothing. And then he woke up in his bed with her wrapped around him, dead and heavy against his back, must’ve having moved there in the night. 

Alexander has yet to decide whether her knowing she’d die is worse than not knowing at all. 

Even thought Philip had met his fate three years prior on a ground close to their own, Alexander had little regrets as he met the gaze of Burr, eyeglasses helping him misdirect to not kill the man he genuinely thought to have once been his friend. The last glance he sees of him is when he’s being carried away by his doctor, yet his eyes are too blurry with wet pain to decipher what he saw.

He hopes he gets to see her, his mother, when he’s lying in bed with his family at his side, wondering if he could hug her back finally. 

**Author's Note:**

> yes, you can kill me


End file.
